Enoch Job (c1734-c1797)
}} Military Service Court Martial held for county of Frederick County on November 1, 1761 --ordered that Enoch JOB of Capt. Henry Spears company be fined ten shilli ngs for absenting the last general muster. --Frederick County Virginia, Early Troop Record 1755-1761 Quaker Records "Enoch and Moses Job dismissed for being married by a hireling preacher" --1770 -Nov 2 (2 Seventh Month) Hopewell Monthly Meeting Public Records *Dunmore County, Virginia Census **1775 - 3 males and 5 females, 5 over 16 and 3 under 16 *Shenandoah County Tax Lists **1782 - Enoch named administrator of the estate of Joshua Job. He was taxed f or 2 titheables and 3 slaves **1783 - Joshua Job's estate appraisement and inventory was returned Enoch list ed on Shenandoah tax list with 3 whites **1784 - Inventory of Estate of Joshua Job was returned. Enoch was listed with 1 titheable on property tax roll of Shenandoah Co.,, list of Aelxander Hite, s howed Enoch Job 3 shites **1785 - Enoch Job listed as Head of Household with 6 white, 1 titheable. He was listed in Census of Fort Royal, Cumberland Co., with a family of 6 Legal Record " Hite vs. Snapp-O. S. 21; N. S. 7--Filed 20th September, 1796. Isaac Hite, executor of Isaac Hite, deceased, Jonathan Clerk, Isaac H. Williams, John C. Williams, Nimrod Long and Eleanor, his wife, devisees under the will of Isaac Hite, deceased; Abraham Hite, devisee and executor of Abrah am Hite, deceased; Mary Hite, Theodorick Lee and Catherine, his wife; Alex ander Pitt Buckhannon and Sarah, his wife (said Mary, Catherine and Sarah ), are daughters and co-heirs of John Hite, deceased (who was eldest son and heir of Jacob Hite, deceased); John Hite, executor and devisee of John Hite, deceased; John Hite, Jr.; William Hite, Thomas Cartmill and Ann, his wife (which said John, William and Ann are children and devise es of Joseph Hite, deceased); which said John, Isaac, Jacob, Abraham and Joseph are children and devisees of Jost Hite, deceased; Andrew McKay, eldest son and heir of Robert McKay, deceased, who was son and heir of Robert McKay, Sr.; James and Zackeriah McKay, who are sons and devisees of Robert McKay, Sr.; Isaac McKay, son and heir of Isaac McKay, who was son and heir of Moses McKay, a son and devisee of Robert McKay, Sr.; Leah Leith (?), daughter and devisee of Robert McKay, Sr.; Enoch Job, eldest son and heir of Margaret Job, a daughter and devisee of Robert McKay, Sr.; George Hollingsworth, son and heir of Abraham Hollingsworth, who was son and heir of Hannah Hollingsworth, a daughter and devisee of Robert McKay, Sr.; George Robinson, son and heir of George Robinson, who was son and heir of Mary Robinson, a daughter and devisee of Robert McKay, Sr.; Moses Green, executor and devisee of John Green, deceased; James Green, James Williams, William, James and Sarah Williams, children of James and Eleanor Williams, who was only daughter of Moses Green, deceased, which said John, James and Moses Green were devisees of William Duff, deceased; Robert Green, assignee and devisee of Eleanor Green, widow of Robert Green, deceased; Robert Green, Moses Green, executor and devisee of John Green; James Green, Robert Green, Jr, heir of Nicholas Green, deceased; James Williams, William, James and Sarah Williams, children and heirs of Eleanor Williams, deceased, who was only daughter and heiress of Moses Green, deceased, by James Williams, their next friend, which said Eleanor, Robert, John, James, Nicholas and Moses Green were devisees of Robert Green, Sr., vs. Lawren ce Snapp." RECORDS OF AUGUSTA COUNTY VIRGINIA 1745 - 1800, by Lyman Chalkley,